1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speed and turbulence-related improvements in elastic fabrics for making athletic costumes and uniforms and to the athletic costumes and uniforms made from such fabric having improved fluid dynamic properties.
2. Background Prior Art
Efforts to reduce drag and turbulence and thereby increase speed of a body passing through a fluid have been of great interest in recent times. The National Aeronautic and Space Administration (NASA) has investigated the use of fine grooves in the surface of a vehicle to lessen the effect of fluid drag and turbulence wherein the fine lines or "riblets" are generally aligned with the direction of fluid flow past the moving body. These investigations were made on aircraft by NASA (Research and Development, Mar. 1984).
The NASA "riblet" principle was subsequently applied to the U.S. yacht "Stars and Stripes" during the America's Cup race in 1987. The entire bottom of the "Stars and Stripes" was covered with sections of an adhesive-backed plastic tape developed by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company in cooperation with NASA. The surface of this tape was inscribed with fine grooves only a few thousandths of an inch wide. The tape was applied so that the grooves aligned with the direction of water flowing past the boat. A distinct increase in boat speed of the "Stars and Stripes" was noted over the yachting course (N.Y. Times, Mar. 3, 1987).
Competitive athletes have always attempted to achieve even the slightest of edges during a competitive event. Times even hundredths of a second apart can be the difference between victory and defeat. Since uniforms are necessary for all athletes, any lessening of drag caused by the uniform itself can be very advantageous.